Random Acts of Insanity
by Caprice Legerdemain
Summary: What do you get when you take the cast of InuYasha, a bunch of OCs, a rather crazed authoress, and one room with a security camera? Oodles and oodles of fun! FINISHED! [Rated for violence]
1. Random Acts of Insanity

Random Acts of Insanity  
  
I have created a series of experiments using the cast of Inuyasha and a cast of my own. Enclosed is a videotape, on which I have recorded the first three.  
  
Experiment #1: Sesshomaru & Sorlo  
  
From the view of the security camera The two male test subjects are in a bare, white-walled room, sitting at a card table. They have been staring at each other the past couple of minutes. Finally, they look at the cards they have been given. On the cards are written the words: Try to scare him.  
  
Sesshomaru stares haughtily at Sorlo before saying, "Spiders."  
Sorlo shudders, but replies, "Death."  
"Worms."  
"Heights."  
"Rats."  
"A haircut."  
This last remark appears to have had some effect on the youkai lord, as he pales and fingers his long, white hair.  
"Having a loved one die," he retorts. Sorlo glares at him and scratches something on the back of his card. "Top that," he hisses spitefully as he slides the card across the table. Sesshomaru picks up the card and reads what the human boy has written, a smirk on his face. The sneer is immediately replaced by a look of extreme terror, and the youkai runs screaming from the room. The former assassin gets up and saunters after him. The camera zooms in at the table and we see, written on the card, the words:  
Getting killed by a human.  
  
Thus ends Experiment #1.  
  
Experiment #2:Kassix & Kikyo  
  
The two females are sitting in the same white-walled room, glaring daggers at each other. Kassix, merely because the dead miko is (was) human; Kikyo, because Kassix bears a strong resemblance to Inuyasha. Both merely glance at the cards they have been given, on which the words 'Make her angry' are written.  
Kassix starts.  
"Nerd."  
"Idiot."  
"Psychopathic human." "White-haired freak." It quickly turns into a shouting match when Kikyo says that phrase, seeing as the elf is just as sensitive about her hair as Sesshomaru. "Bag of bones and dirt!" "Sesshomaru wanna-be!" Once again, the dead girl has managed to touch a raw nerve. Kassix is slowly turning red and Kikyo, surprisingly enough, has gained a touch of pink in her ice-white cheeks. "Two-faced-dirty-little-double-crosser!!" "Pointy-eared-sword-swinging-human-hater!!" "Pathetic-" "Murdering-" "Antique!!" Kassix yells, her face scarlet. "Obsolete antique! You're like a computer.. seeing as there's a better version of you out already!" This is the last straw for Kikyo, and, since the contestants are not allowed to kill each other, she searches for something to destroy. Spotting the camera in the corner, she shrieks in rage and flies at it, face red, attacking the box before ripping out the wires, and we lose first visual, then audio.  
  
Thus ends Experiment #2.  
  
Experiment #3: Dae & Naraku  
  
Dae and Naraku are sitting in a blue-walled room with a single window(Kikyo completely demolished the White Room) staring thoughtfully at one another, mainly due to the fact that they look similar. First one, then the other, looks down at his card and sees the words: Challenge him.  
Naraku starts with: "Kill Inuyasha and get me the Shikon Jewel."  
"No." Naraku is not used to being refused. This could be interesting.  
"What?!"  
Dae shrugs. "You heard. I said no. That's not hard to understand, is it?"  
"Are you challenging me?"  
"What if I am?"  
Their chairs are knocked over as they both stand up and glare at each other, the hanyou's murderous; the human's cold.  
"You will obey me."  
The temperature in the room appears to drop as Dae's glare grows even colder. Naraku shivers visibly as he is backed into the camera's blind spot. We can no longer see our subjects, but we hear quite a range of colorful vocabulary.  
Dae's voice: "You little ****ing bastard! Never.. smash ..tell me.. whap ..what.. wham ..to do!"  
Naraku's voice: "Help! Ow! Someone please Ow! help me!! Dae's voice: "Get back here.." Muffled screams are heard. Naraku's voice: "Get off me, you jerk! Ow! A chair is dragged into the unseen area and smashing sounds, screams, and swearing are heard. Dae's voice: "..Little mumble mumble jerk.." The males come into view, Naraku shrieking for all he is worth (which isn't much) and Dae holding and beating the other with what appears to be the leg of the chair. Naraku: "Help!!"  
True terror is heard in the wicked hanyou's voice, and a security team is sent in to pry Dae of the terrified Naraku.  
  
Thus ends Experiment #3.  
  
I hope that you have enjoyed these experiments. Review for the next three.  
  
@  
  
Sorry!! I forgot to put in the disclaimer!! Here ya go!  
-DISCLAIMER- I do not own Inuyasha. (sad face) I wish I did. 


	2. Random Acts of Insanity II

Random Acts of Insanity II  
  
-DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha. It would be cool if I did tho..  
  
WAAAAAA!!!!!!! I FEEL SO UNLOVED!!!!!!! NO ONE REVEIWED EXCEPT Incubus- 106!!!Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for the reveiw. Here's your reward:I have dedicated the next two tests to you, Incubus-106.  
  
Experiment #4:Kouga and Jerron  
  
The two dark-haired males are in a plant-filled yellow room with windows (the Blue Room has dents in the walls, which are being repaired). After a few minutes of gazing into space, they look at their cards and see the words 'Describe the girl you love'. Kouga begins the activity. "Long black hair, glossier than the ravens' wing, eyes that shimmer like the stars.." He's off to a good start but spoils it with two simple words. "..wasted on that dog turd." Jerron takes no notice of this stupidity, but instead recites the thoughts rambling about his head. "Eyes like the storm, hair of the fire. Soul of the Tigeress, both cruel and compassionate. The lady has stolen the cat's grace and silence.." Kouga is touched and, with tears in his eyes, he compliments Jer on his poem.. then pulls out a thesaurus and proceeds to look up the word 'beautiful' and read out its definition. "She is.. um..beautiful, pretty, fair, lovely, charming, ..uh.. el..e..gant.and att..ract..ive." Jer is not impressed and says so. Kouga looks up the words 'captivating', mystical', and 'bewitching' and reads out their definitions. Jer is not impressed and leaves the room.  
  
Thus ends Experiment #4.  
  
Experiment #5: Shippo and Phez  
  
The two subjects had been hyped up on sugar before their session and are now unable to stay still. Bouncing about the Yellow Room, which has aquired a sofa as of late, they quickly look at their cards, which read 'Play with them'. Shippo runs over to the sofa and starts jumping on it. "Come bounce with me!!!" Phez shakes her head. "I wanna build a fort!" After 5 minutes of arguing, the two children agree what to do. Phez builds a fort out of the sofa cusions, which Shippo attacks. Two minutes pass, filled with happy yells and shouts of "Ha, ha! I got you!!" However, our subjects quickly tire of this, and , as they look out the window, they hear an enchanting tune; the ice cream truck. They glance at each other and count their money. Between them, they have $5. Phez grabs a chair and breaks the window. Shippo leaps out, waits for the older girl, and then points which direction they should go. The two then disappear, running after the entrancing sound. A security team is dispached at once to retreive the runaway subjects.  
  
Thus ends Experiment #5. 


	3. Return of the Random Acts of Insanity

Random Acts of Insanity  
  
-DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the charas from IY. They belong to their creator.. lucky (censored). BTW, I don't own Spongebob Squarepants, either.  
  
Experiment #6: Ami & InuYasha  
  
InuYasha and Ami are sitting at the table, glaring sullenly at the guest member, who was smiling happily at the other two. Normally, the contestants are not allowed to have their weapons, but a special exception was made for this.test, which meant that InuYasha had Tetsuaiga and Ami had Crescent (Tetsuaiga and Crescent are swords). The red and white haired people look at their cards, which read: Have fun.  
  
The red-headed Ami glares at SpongeBob while InuYasha twitches from the yellow idiot's inane chatter.  
  
"Will you two be my friends?"The sponge's eyes are wide, showing complete stupidity.  
  
Ami and InuYasha smile at each other, having gotten the same idea.  
  
"Sure. Lets play."  
  
[The following scene is much too violent for younger veiwers and shall not be shown due to content.]  
  
The previously white-walled room is now smattered with blood. The two figures in the center of the room, also covered in blood, grin at each other and wipe off their swords.  
  
Thus ends Experiment #6.  
  
Author's note: Yes, I know, I didn't allow the other contestants to kill each other, but that was because they were needed for a story plot. SpongeBob Squarepants will not be missed by anyone.  
  
Thus ends the 'Random Acts of Insanity' saga. Read, Enjoy, Review! 


End file.
